villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Xavi Inocencio
Xavi Inocencio was the sadistic son of influential nobleman Dario Inocencio, and the main antagonist of the first two volumes of Attack on Titan: Before The Fall. Personality Xavi was a cruel and saistic individual who enjoyed inflicting pain upon Kuklo to boost his own confidence, and who showed absolutely no fear toward the legendary "Son of a Titan". In spite of his psychopathic personality, Xavi viewed himself as honorable, and would even go so far as to risk his own life to save his sister to prove this to himself. Nevertheless, still took a great deal of pleasure in causing pain, and would often give a disturbing smile as he did so, e.g. when he cut out Kuklo's eye (pictured below, right). History Since birth, nobleman Dario Inocencio had been training and preparing Xavi to lead the Military in the world behind the walls, and when Xavi was in his early teens, in order to make him stronger, he (Dario) bought Xavi a slave called Kuklo, whose mysterious birth from a corpse regurgitated by a titan led people to assume was the "son" of a titan. Under his father's urging, a sadistic Xavi began daily beating Kuklo, often searching for new ways to inflict as much pain on the boy as possible, in order to be seen as "growing stronger" against the titans. To further humiliate Kuklo, Xavi would frequently bring school friends with him to watch as he took on the "son of a titan". Xavi persisted in this cruel behavior almost every day for the next 2 years, growing in confidence each time he did so. Unbeknownst to Xavi, his sister Sharle had been teaching Kuklo to seak, and tried to help Kuklo escape, but on the day of their planned escape, the Titan Cult attacked the Inocencio residence with their own plan to free Kuklo, intending to make him their leader. The cult murdered Xavi's father, and tried to kill Sharle, but their path was blocked by Xavi, who was revealed to have killed dozens of the cultists, seeing their lives as worthless. Sharle and Kuklo were further horrified with Xavi's psychopathic behavior. When he saw that Kuklo was out of his cage, he made the incorrect assumption that Kuklo had called the cultists to their house and was leading the assault, and he tried obsessively to kill Kuklo with his sword in spite of his sister's protest, with a crazed smile on his face as he did so. Eventually, a still smiling Xavi struck Kuklo in the face with his sword and cut out Kuklo's eye. Kuklo fought back against Xavi with exceptional aggression, and kneed him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Kuklo and Sharle then escaped Xavi, out of vengeance, later gave false testimony to the military police that Kuklo led the assault and murdered his father. This led to Kuklo being thrown out of the city and left for the titans. Category:Teenage Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Elitist Category:Delusional Category:Male Villains Category:Traitor Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Military Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Mutilators Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Honorable Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Aristocrats Category:Bullies Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Slaveholders Category:Incriminators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Siblings Category:Brother of hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protective Villains